1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments and, more specifically, to surgical instruments including multi-shot 3D injection molded electrical circuits and connections.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Electrosurgical forceps utilize both mechanical clamping action and electrical energy to affect hemostasis by heating tissue to coagulate, cauterize, and/or seal tissue. As an alternative to open forceps for use with open surgical procedures, many modern surgeons use endoscopes and endoscopic instruments for remotely accessing tissue through smaller, puncture-like incisions. As a direct result thereof, patients tend to benefit from less scarring and reduced healing time.
Due to the inherent spatial considerations of endoscopic surgical procedures, instrument manufacturers are presented with a design challenge, that is, to find ways to make electrosurgical instruments that fit through smaller cannulas or openings in tissue. Manufacturers strive to overcome these challenges by developing ways to incorporate electrical circuits, circuit components, and connections together with the necessary mechanical components into a small, compact instrument.
In particular, manufacturers have been able to provide smaller circuit boards with more compact circuit layouts by significantly manipulating and reducing the size of individual components. However, as devices become smaller and more compact, it is increasingly difficult to manufacture such circuitry and to simultaneously keep the cost of manufacturing relatively low. It is also an ongoing challenge to build smaller electronics without detrimentally effecting reliability and performance of the product.